¿Sueño o realidad? Me enamore de tí
by tsunade-17
Summary: El joven Ace encuentra po primera vez una persona que le escuche, y a la vez al que andaba buscando.¿Que sera de el?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Sueño o realidad? Juntos para siempre.**

**Bueno antes de nada decir que todo lo que suceda en este fanfic no respeta en su mayoria la cronologia y los hechos reales del anime original "One piece".**

**Este fanfic contiene yaoi, en caso de no gustarle el genero evadase de leerlo.**

**Es un regalo para mi querida neechan Ita-chan!**

**Espero k les guste ya que es mi primer fanfic de esta serie y pareja.**

**Perdonen la ortografia, ya que nunca se me a dado muy bien. (Se a hecho lo mejor que se a podido)**

**1.- ¿Porque tú?**

**Un fuerte resplandor entre rojo y dorado tiñe el cielo de la isla de banaro, una gran explosió y la luz que al parecer parecia eterna es tragada por la mas fria de las oscuridades.**

**Un cuerpo casi inerte sale despedido hacia el agua, el joven de pelo bruno dio un ultimo suspiro tras caer al agua.**

**Su cuerpo caia pesadamente, la causa de tal efecto es el de haver probado las nueces de belcebú. En un intento desperado por gritar, el ultimo suspiro de aire del joven se le escpapa bajo el agua. Resignación, eso es todo a lo que puede aferarse ahora. **

**En un instante de delirio, una iamgen le viene en mente y un recuerdo lo asalta...**

**((Flash back))**

**- Ace ¿que haces tu aqui? **

**- Busco a una persona luffy, hermano.**

**- ¿Para que? **

**- Bueno es simple...**

**El joven de pelo bruno conto a todos los miembros del sombrero ed paja, que estaba buscando a un hombre que se hacía llamar barba negra, que este era desartor de su tripulación y que havia matado a un compañero.**

**- Entiendo asi que tu capitán te mando acabar con él ¿No?**

**Pregunto un rubio, el que aparecer era el cocinero de la tripulacioón, Sanji creyó entender que se llamaba.**

**- Así es, y hasta que no acabe con él no podre volver.**

**- Vaya pues menudo capitán tan exigente...**

**Susurro otro de los tripulantes con un color de pelo verde-hierba resaltón. La joven de pelo anaranjado asintió, junto con otra de más joven aún de pelo azulacio.**

**- No, es simplemente que considera a los tripulantes que tiene a sus ordenes muy importantes, los proteje y cuida. Pero si desartas mueres, son su leyes y te las deja claras antes de entrar en su tripulación.**

**- Bueno pues, ¿Deveras crees que estara en alabasta?**

**Se le dirijió la joven de pelo azulado con una voz quebrada y algo preocupada.**

**-No lose pero devo averiguarlo.**

**Tras este leve rencuentro con su hermano menor, pasaron varios dias de viaje juntos. Empezó allevarse de forma espectacular con sus compañeros de viaje, pero de forma especial con el rubio cocinero, ya que este fue extremadamente amable con él. Algunas noche cuando todos dormian el joven rubio se quedaba despierto escuchando las histórias que el de pelo oscuro le contaba. Realmente la compañia del cocinero le agrada, fue el primero en escucharlo. Pero todo tiene un final, un dia tras una batalla en alabasta el joven de pelo oscuro y sombrero naranja descubrió que la persona que buscaba no se encontraba en ese país.**

**- Así que ya te vas ¿no Ace?**

**- Si , Luffy ya me voy, la persona que busco no esta en aqui.**

**Todos los miemboros de la tripulacion le despidieron de forma amable y cariñosa, eso lo hizo sentir algo triste, pero enfin devia irse. Pero algo le causó un dolor agudo en el pecho, vió como el joven de cabellos rubios y traje ocuro, por lo general, se despedía de el con una sonrisa. **

**- " ¿Que me pasa?¿Porque me entristece sumamente despedirme de él?...Claro será que le cojí aprecio."**

**Se despedió a contra corazón de todos, pero especialmente de ese rubio.**

**Al poco tiempo acabo por descubrir que lo que sentió al despedirse era aprecio, bueno no, algo más fuerte que el aprecio. ¿Podia ser que se hubiera enamorado pro primera vez?¿Y de un hombre?.**

**((Fin del Flash back))**

**Aún no sabe como pero apesar de su resignación, desesperación, miedo; Consiguió gritar de forma patosa un nombre.**

**- ¡¡ Sanji !!**

**[En Water 7**

**Los priatas del sombrero de paja se encontraban recoriendo las calles de esta animada y colorida ciudad.**

**- ¡Este lugar es impresionante!**

**Grito el capitan de la tripulación, con su tipico rostro rebosante de inocencia. El era feliz, ahora tenia dos de las mas bellas mujeres compartiendo tripulación, eso implicaba que el cocinar para ellas era un placer; pero apesar de tantas cosas con las que ser feliz...el joven cocinero notaba que faltaba algo, que le faltaba algo en lo más hondo del corazon.**

**En ese intante, el viento le llebo un susro, un susro muy leve "Sanji", al alcanzar a oir esa palbra un fuerte dolor en el pecho, en el centro del coraón lo inundo. Se tambaleo levemente, sabia de quien era esa voz, al momento penso que algo malo le havia pasado a esa persona tan importante para el.**

**- Ace...**

**Susurro, viendo el mar con una mirada llena de tristeza. Sabia que devia hablar con luffy, su hermano tenia problemas, devian acudir en su busqueda.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes de nada decir 3 cosas:

1.-Perdonen la ortografia.

2.-Los personajes de one piece no me pertenecen, son del señor eiichiro oda.

3.-En este fanfic Hay algun OC, es decir personaje creado por mi.

------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2.- ¿Eres tu?**

Los miembros de la tripulacion del sombrero de paja estaban reunidos cerca de su fiel navio, pero no charlando sino más bien discutiendo.

- Pero como quieres que salgamos a buscar a alguien por una corazonada sanji.

Afirmaba la peliroja, que le tenia prendado el crazón , o eso pensaban los demas.

-Es cierto monoojo, nami tiene razon no sabemos nisiquiera donde esta Ace.

El peliberde remarco la afirmacion de la peliroja.

- ¡¡No puede ser tan dificil encontrarlo!!

Bocifero el rubio.

- Sanji, dime una vez más como has sabido lo de mi hermano...

Pregunto el joven capitan con cara de aun no haver entendido nada, el rubio volvió a contarle des del principio lo sucedido.

- ¡¡AAAAAA!!

Fue la respuesta que obtubo y el capitan se echoa reir.

- "No a entendido nada".

Fue el pensamiento gloval.

- Yo estoy deacuerdo con el cocinero, no puede ser tan dificl encontrar a un hombre que sea y controle el fuego, que vista unos vaqueros, botas, sombrero y nada mas y que se llame Ace. ¿No?

Afirmo el nuevo integrante de la tripulacion, Franky. El medico y la arqueologa coincidieron con él.En ese isntante un anciano se les acerco medio temeroso.

- Disculpen, pero me parecio que buscaban a Ace puño de fuego ¿cierto?

Los jovenes piratas respondieron un "si" al unisiono.

- Él se alla en la isla de banaro.

Todos los miembors caieron al suelo de forma tonta.Se subieron al barco para dirigirse hacia alli. Pero antes el rubio se acerco por ultima vez al anciano.

-Disculpe sabe ustede, ¿porque fue Puño de fuego a la isla?

- Claro, porque alli esta barba negra.

A sanji se le helo la sangre, y si lo que havia notado fue...no no podia ser, lo que havia notado no podia ser el ultimo suspiro de Ace, él no podia haver muerto.

(( 4 Dias desupues en lo que quedo de la isla de Banaro))

- ¡¡He!! ¡¡No agas eso debuelvemelo!!

Un joven pelinegro casi bendado pro completo y lleno de heridas, perseguia furioso a un perro, el qual entre dientes llevaba su sombrero.

- Maldito chucho detente o te quemo entero

Ante tal amenaza el perro pare en seco, dejo el sombrero y se sento en el suelo.

- Buen perro

El joven sonrio divertido. Al poco una bella mujer de pelo rojo se hacerco al chico, el cual lucia una cruz facilemtne reconocible en la espalda.

- Ace, sino te das prisa se te enfriara el baño.

- Ho perdone, Aya-san

Ace recojió el sombrero, y se dirijió hacia la mujer con paso ligero.

- Ace, deves guardar cama no estas aun curado.

- Bien, pero esque taro me cojio el sombrero

- O perdonale, es un cachorrito muy jugeton, y como akira no esta, pues la tomo contigo.

- No pasa nada.

Entraron en la casa. El moreno se dirijió directo al baño, se saco la poca ropa que solia llebar y los bendajes, se metio en el agua caliente poco a poco ya que aun estaba algo dolido de sus heridas.

- Como escuece diablos...

Ya, se preguntaran que hace Ace en casa de una mujer ¿verdad? Bueno pues, tras su combate con barbanegra este murió, o bien eso es lo que parece ya que nadie a encontrado su cuerpo. Ace cayo al agua en al parte final de la batalla, cuando le pareció que era su final fue recojido por un barco de pescadores. ahora se encuentra en casa de Aya y kai Tamashi una familia de pescadores que habitan actualmente en lo que quedo de la isla de banaro.

Ellos havian cudado de Ace, le havia curado las heridas, alimentado, entretenido; en especial el hijo menor de la familia Akira quien parecio encariñarse mucho con él, relamente el joven era muy abierto y adorable.

Entre cabilaciones Kai entro en el baño.

- Perdona Ace pero tienes visita y no hemos conseguido que se esperasen fuera, asi que entraran dos personas.

Sin siquiera darle tiempoa salir del agua un par de jovenes uno moreno y otro rubio entraron en el baño.

- ¡¡¡ ACE !!!

Esbozaron los dos a la bez, son una gran sonrisa al comprobar que seguia vivo. Ace se alegro de verlos,a Luffy su querido hermanito menor y a Sanji...por el hecho de ser sanji; pero se eprcato de algo, estaba en el baño, en el agua, con los dos viendole des...

- ¡¡¡ SALGAN DE AQUI!!!

Tras el grito del moreno a los dos compañeros de tripulación no les quedo mas que salir del baño.

- Jope nose porque se enfado tanto...

Susurro luffy inchando mofletes.

- Yo ya dije que entrar en el baño era mala idea...

Suspiro nami. El cocinero no se atrevioa comentar anda, solo ocultaba su rostro, como era posible que en los pocos segundos que havia estado en el baño, ¿ya hubieran sido suficientes para sonrojarlo de tal modo?. Es cierto que lo unico que penso el rubio al percatarse del estado de Ace es que el chico era realemnte atractivo, pero eso no era normal en el...Bueno si Ace fuera mujer si...pero este no era el caso.

- Ya termine.

El moreno salio del baño con ropa y secandose el pelo, algo sonrojado y enojado.

- Ace, ¿Que te a pasado?

Preguntaron varios de los tripulantes al ver sus heridas. Ace les conto lo sucedido, el joven cocinero no pudo mas que bajar el rostro, entristecio por lo que havia sufrido Ace y por el hecho de no haver estado a su lado. La famila invito a los chicos a qudarse unos dias ya que la casa era grande y asi Ace y Luffy estarian juntos. Los chicos aceptaron encantados.

La tarde transcurrio sin novedades, despues la cena, realmente Aya era una de las mejores cocineras que haya en los mare, y para que sanji afirme tal cosa y le pida que comparta sus recetas con él...devio de serlo ¿no?.

Tras la cena Ace salio a dar , su ya abitual, paseo por la playa; pero esta vez con una novedad sanji lo acompañaria.

- Porque quisiste venir sanji.

Pregunto el pelinegro viendo el oleaje estallar contra unos peñiscos.

- Porque devo decirte una cosa...

- Dime pues.

El rubio inspiro y expiro ajitado, intento relajarse y se armo de valor. Encaro su mirada hacia Ace, este le miraba de reojo.

- Ace...yo.. quiero que sepas...que tu...me..gus...

- ¡¡¡¡ ACEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que una joven de la misma edad que luffy reclamo al pelinegro, este se giro a ver, el joven rubio venia en carrera hacia ellos, pero en el momentode pegar un salto para colocarse en brazos de Ace, mania que tenia el chico, este tropezo, caiendo enciam de Ace y dandole un...¿¡ BESO !?

((Continuara))


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- ¿Inocencia? Batalla por un " Te quiero".**

Al como el jovencito se separa de Ace, se quedo sentado frente a el con las piernas cruzadas y con dos dedos se tocaba los lavios, estaba sonrosado, per apesar de todo el cocinero pudo ver como tras esos dedos se esbozaba una disimulada sonrisa malvada.

- Akira, no me emfadare contigo por esta vez, pero quitate estas manias profabor, que hubiera pasado si no fuera yo el que has besado e ¿Dime?

- Perdoname Ace-chan, yo no...

Sollozo con lagrimas de cocodrilo Akira, Sanji empezo a fijarse en el chico; este vestia una ropa muy deportiva vaqueros, gersei sin mangas y encima una camisa blanca. Pero clazaba unas chanclas color negro, su pelo era alborotado y de un rubio muy potente; era la viva iamgen de luffy pero en rubio.

- Ya no llores Akira todo esta bien

Ace se agacho a limpiarle las lagrimas al niño, ¿niño? devia tener la edad de luffy almenos. Al cocinero no le hico gracia alguna la idea, metio su mano en el bolsillo y saco un cigarillo al cual prendio fuego y llevo a sus lavios, se sentia irritado, enojado, decepcionado.

- Akira el es Sanji es un gran cocinero y forma aprte de la tripulacion de mi hermano.

- ¿Que hace aqui?

Pregunto desscarado el rubio viendo fijamente al cocinero. Sanji no pudo contenerse mas se hacerco al rubio lo miro desafiante.

- E venido con mis compañeros a llevarons a Ace

- ¡¡Que!! No puedes hacer eso...

Le devolvio la mirada desafiante el niño. Ace coloco su mano el la cabeza del Akira y le susurro algo al oido, el joven suspiro resignado, se despidio y se fue direccion a la casa, Sanji observaba asombrado.

- ¿Que le has dicho?

- Que mi hermano queri a conocerle y que su madre havia preparado carne para cenar.

- Hasta en eso se parecen.

Comento el rubio soltando un gran bocado de humo, el pelinegro simplemente hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Entonces el pelinegro de volteo a ver al rubio.

- No devias decierme algo, creo que te quedaste a medias.

- Si bueno, creo que no es necesario ya.

- Venga dimelo de todos modos.

El rubio se negaba a ello mientras que el moreno insistia, empezarona discutir de forma acalaroda, inculuso empezaron una pelea. En unos poco minutos el paisaje olia a chamusquina, el suelo estaba cubierto de cenizas, algunos arboles havian caido a patadas; El moreno se encontraba tumbado en el suelo acausa del ultimo golpe de Sanji y este se sostenia un brazo algo chamuscado.

De forma inesperada una fina cotina de lluvia empezo a caer sobre ambos, todo olia a mojado; las finas gotas de agua caian sobre ambos y se les clavaban como cuchillas en el fondo del alma, como, ¿como podian haberse tratado asi el uno al otro? Esa pregunta se repetia en las atrudidas mentes de ambos. De forma inesperado el rubio empezo a estallar en llanto, al moreno le sorprendio eso pero enseguida penso que podria haverle lastimado mas de lo que havia pensado; ese pensamiento lo aterrorizo, como podia haver hecho algo semejante a la persona mas importante para el.

- Sanji yo...losiento

Le susrro el moreno al rubio, Ace se havia posado junto a sanji cojiendole en brazo y levantandole del suelo.

- Me propase perdoname, pero queria saber que me querias deci...

El rubio acallo al moreno dipositando un tierno beso en sus lavios.

- Te quiero, eso devia decirte...

Susurro el rubio al oido de Ace.

((Continuara))


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.- ¿Para siempre? Lejos de ti.**

Al moreno lo invadieron un seguido de sensaciones, era feliz por lo sucedido. Un sabor suabe, agri-Dulce y a la vez refinado, invadio su paladar; el beso se torno algo apasionad, ya que así lo decició el moreno al profundizarlo. El tiempo se detubo, nada mas exisitia, solo el y el rubio, pero algo pasaba, empezaba a faltar el aire y se acabaron por separar, lentamente.

- Ace yo...

El moreno nego con la cabeza, indicandole así al rubio que todo estaba bien, que no tempiera. Con una de las manos acaricio al rubio.

- Traquilo yo tabien siento eso pro ti...

Amos se sonrieron, pero esta vez como nunca, se sonrieron con el alma abierta y el corazon palpitando. Esta vez el moreno tomo la iniciativa, se acercaba lentamente a los lavios del rubio, pero derepente algo los detuvo.

- ¡¡HERMANO!!

Luffy se acercaba corriendo, es mas ya casi estaba allí, ambos se sobresaltaron Sanji más que Ace.

- Ace...hermano, ¿Que haces con sanji acuestas?

El moreno se dió cuenta de que mantenia el rubio entre brazo, sus rostros se tiñeron de rojo y la reacción del moreno fuel literelmente, lanzar al rubio, este salio despedido y acabo emportado contra un abrol cercano. A los dos hermanos les empezo a caer un sudor frio cuando el rubio se apartaba lentamente del arbol, un aura negra le rodeaba, tenia intencionde acabar con esos dos hermanos. Por instinto Ace y Luffy arrancaron a correr, cosa que no les salvo de una buena paliza por parte del rubio.

(( En la casa ))

- Se demoran mucho esos ¿no creen chicas?

El chico de nariz extralarga empezaba a preocuparse, pero recibio un señal por parte de la morena y la peliroja indicandole que se clamase; efectivamente, a los pocos segundos entraron por la puerta los dos hermnos doliendose le la cabeza, seguidos pro un rubio con un humor de perros.

- ¿Que te a pasado?

Le pregutno el primer oficial a su capitan, y este conto la batalla que havian tenido con Sanji.

- Luffy...eres algo raro de veras.

Susurro la navegante, pero algo raro paso, de dentro de uan habitacion algo se lanzo sobre los dos hermanos, el cocinero reconoció rapido que era, ses mocoso de nuevo.

- ¡¡Ace!! ¿Sabes que tu hermano e smuy divertido?

Akira se havia pasado tres horas jugando al escondite con Luffy, relamente estaba hechos el uno para el otro, incansables, directos, inocentes y alborotadores; simplemente clones.

- Akira suelta a Ace.

La madre del chico le riño, explicandole que no devia lanzarse enciam de la gente.

- ¿Luffy les dijiste como resulto el juego?

- Nuuu...

Sonrio el rubio, los tripulantes que se quedaron en la casa tuvieron que jugar a las pajitas, ya que el tiempo de baño era corto y devian distribuirlo, es más devian compartirlo.

- Eres un desastre, bueno yo les cuento, haver el calentador de agua solo puede permanecer encendido un poco tiempo asi que deveremos tomar el baño en menos de ttreinta minutos y por parejas o tercetos, esto quedo asi.

Nami saco un papel de su bolsilo, se coloco los lentes y empezo a leer de forma lenta, con tal de que Luffy y akira tambien captasen su pareja.

- Zoro, usopp y choper ya que el medico es pequeño , Luffy y Akira, Yo y Robin, Los dueños de la casa Y ustedes dos Ace y Sanji.

La navegante guardo sus lentes, y sonrio, todos menos el jovencito rubio de la casa, havian acordado dejarlos juntos, ya descubrieron los sentimietnos escondidos; Bueno quizas Luffy aun no...

- Empezaremos yo y robin, tras nsotros los dueños, tras ellos zoro y los demas, despues Luffy y akira; Ustedes dos seran los ultimos, asi que podran demorarse mas si gustan de ello.

(( Continuara))


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- Agua y Fuego. Tu y yo.**

Arto, Nerviso, estresado y un largo eccetera, maldita sea como podia tardar tanto Luffy en pegarse un baño! Si en el barco, las raras veces que lo hacia sin ser forzadoa ello, se tardaba apenas 15 minutos. Bueno empiezo por el principio, los turnos de baño habian casi finalizado por suerte para él, habian pasado 2 horas y media desde que entraron las primeras y todos los de la sala se habian pasado el tiempo obserbandole, algunos divertidos como Nami, Franki, Chopper, Usopp y otros con indiferencia Zoro y Robin, pero lo pero de todo era la mirada de cierto moreno, entre lujuriosa y un tanto obscena.

- " ¡Mierda, Luffy que andas aciendo! "

Gritaba la mente del rubio, el qual ya llebaba un paquete entero de cigarrillos de puros nervios. Empezo a dar toquecitos en el suelo con el pie "clap,clap,clap,clap" ,y el moreno solo amplio su sonrisa, no era tonto hacia rato que se habia dado cuenta de todo y eso le dibertia.

Depronto el pequqño capitna salio del baño, aun con el pelo mojado y con un jovencito rubio dormido entre sus brazos.

- ¿Akira se a dormido lo llevo a su cuarto?

- Si, sino te es molestia.

- ¡No que va!

El moreno esbozo una sonrisa y se fuer por el pasillo dirección a la zona de habitaciones, pero estiro el cuello y aparecio por el marco de la puerta su cabeza.

- Sanji, el baño esta libre.

- Nose porque exactamente, pero lo deduje...

Suspiro el rubio, su capitan tan idiota como siempre, esque epnsaba que no se daria cuenta de que habia salido o que...

Pero todos se dieron cuenta de algo, los padres de aquira estaban en shock, normal, acababan de ver una cabeza sola, sin cuerpo.

- Traquilos, mi hermano tambien tomo una akuma no mi, es de goma.

Tranquilizo el mayor de los dos hermanos, apesar de todo los padres no creo que se quedaran ams tranquilos, y antes esa idea el rubio solto la ultima de sus caladas de humo.

- ¿Vas a venir o no rubito?

Ese tono no le gusto, sonaba a bura y a probocacion. El rubio se lebanto de su asiento apagando el cigarrillo contra el cenicero.

- Voy voy, no te impacientes.

Ambos entraron en el baño y cerraron al puerta, al instante todos los del comedor se hacercarona la puerta pegando sus orejas a esta...pocos segundos tardeo en abrirse, para mostrar un joven rubio mas que encendido de rabia y todos, bueno los de sexo masculino, se lebaron un buen reparto y evidentemente una bolsa de hielo para hacer bajar las inchazones.

- Solucionado...

Entonces como un centelleo estelar, un pensamiento atrabeso al rubio.

- ¡ Un momento! Tu ya te bañaste hoy... ¿no? ¿Porque vuelves a hacerlo...?

Como respuesta solo obtubo una sonrisa, los ojos del moreno estaban cubiertos por la sombra de su caracteristico sombrero naranja, se hacerco lentamente y con una sonrisa probocadora.

- Que haces ac...

No pudo finalizar su frase, el moreno lo habia zarzado de la cintura y lo habia acallado cun un beso, tan acalarado como el poder que le consume, el poder de la akuma no mi del fuego.

- ¿Tu que crees que voy a ahacer rubito?

(( CoNtInUaRa))


End file.
